


Water

by fengirl88



Series: Trouble With Harry [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Liquid Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could we stop talking about your brother now, please?" Sarah says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> written for a request by kalypso_v at my writing meme for a story in which Harry seduces Sarah and John is horrified.

Sarah splashes cold water on her face, grimacing at her reflection. Another short night, can't go on like this. But it's hard to say no once they start. Not surprising, really, after the longest dry spell she can remember. Probably would have been like that whoever she was with.

Hadn't expected it to be Harry Watson, though.

She knows all the stages, but it still doesn't explain it. Harry drunk and abusive, yelling the odds at Sherlock in Intensive Care after the explosion, both of them distraught about John. Taking Harry away and pouring coffee down her. Harry contrite and sober three days later, with tickets for that sold-out-for-months concert and a massive bunch of flowers. A steady stream of exhibitions, history walks, galleries. Then last week, and going back to Harry's after dinner at that French restaurant in Kensington, because the maître d' would obviously kill you if you asked for decaf. Harry's galley kitchen, no room for two people unless they'd already planned to end up pressing against each other.

She ties her hair back, pushes the hairgrips in so no unruly strands escape. It's no good: she still feels tousled, messy, as if the last few days are written all over her.

 _Stop grinning, you fool_.

She walks into the waiting-room and sees him sitting there, looking tired and strained.

“Hello, John. What are you doing here?”

 

“Blames himself, the silly bugger,” Harry says.

“Anyway I told him to stop worrying about you and me and concentrate on getting well so he could come back to work.”

Harry laughs. “I bet that fixed him. Wish I'd been there to see it.”

“Could we stop talking about your brother now, please?” Sarah says.

She kisses Harry till they're both breathless, which shuts Harry up, but leads inevitably to other things which take quite a long time.

 

John really is a silly bugger, Sarah thinks, stretching and yawning pleasurably. As if all this is his fault for going off with Sherlock. Mind you, it's true that she probably wouldn't even have thought of Harry like that if she'd still been sort-of-dating John.

Although –

A memory from twenty years ago: the shock of cold water on a hot summer's day. Shrieking and splashing and laughter. Skinny-dipping in the stream with Simon and Laura, her first time. Heart pounding, and not just because of the sudden chill.

Laura surfacing to stand in the shallows, water streaming from her body. _Don't stare_ , Sarah told herself, but she couldn't look away. Dark auburn hair and creamy flesh. Laura's full breasts and slightly rounded belly, nakedness making the curves look _right_ , like something from a painting: a nymph, no, a goddess. The memory catching her unawares in bed later that night, making her gasp and shudder. _We'll have to go swimming more often_ , Simon said afterwards.

But Laura had gone back to her job in London, and it had rained for the rest of the visit, and then she and Simon had split up.

 

“Who was she?” Harry asks. She looks amused, but not unkindly.

Sarah considers saying _I don't know what you're talking about_ , but Harry adds “In my experience there's always _someone_. And I do know that look by now.”

Hardly surprising; she must have had plenty of practice. Another thing they haven't talked about yet.

“So...” Harry says, running her hands down Sarah's sides.

“Fuck off,” Sarah says, laughing and squirming.

“Tell me.”

“All right, damn you,” Sarah says. “She was my boyfriend's sister. And nothing happened.”

“But now it has,” Harry says, grinning.

“Shut up,” Sarah says, flushing scarlet.

“You're not sorry, are you?”

 _Oh, let's see_. A drinker with a divorce still pending, who's her ex-sort-of-boyfriend's sister – and who quite possibly – given how much Harry's going on about John – only made a move _because_ Sarah had been John's sort-of-girlfriend. Plenty to be sorry about before they're done.

Harry looks at her thoughtfully, then bends her head. The point of her tongue traces a slow line downwards from the base of Sarah's throat. She stops teasingly short and Sarah groans, hips jerking upwards.

“More?” Harry says.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sarah says fiercely.

She'll have regrets later. Right now, she's still making up for lost time.


End file.
